In fiscal year 2011, we continued to validate our microarray data obtained from skin biopsies of skin phototoxicity. The initial analysis demonstrated that there were gene expression signals in skin treated with doxycycline alone (without ultraviolet or light exposure) compared to control skin. We amended our protocol in 2010 to allow us to re-treat healthy volunteers with doxycycline to obtain additional biopsies. We treated 4 additional healthy volunteers in fiscal year 2011. We have been performing immunohistochemistry on these additional biopsies to validate the microarray data.